Fallout 4: Falling for the Synth Detective
by redgamer2755
Summary: This is a story about my character named Red, and her growing feelings for Nick Valentine. It is meant to be a romance with some humor, so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - A Friendly Conversation

**Hi! Thanks for at least opening up the page to my story. I hope you enjoy my first fallout 4 fanfic. I love the game a lot and the only person I want/can't romance is my favorite toaster companion. I didn't know what to rate it, so if you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments. I thought about putting it as T or M, but I'm not sure where I want this story to go yet. Also please don't judge! I just have a lot of feelings about my toaster and it's rough, okay? Anyway, thanks for looking and I hope you enjoy!**

I was a little awe-struck when I met Nick Valentine, not in a romantic way, but more like a "what the hell are you" kind of way. Once he explained who and what he was it seemed quite simple, he was a "robot," I guess. Not just your typical robot though, one with real emotions and with more of a vocabulary than "beep, boop, bop."

After a few tours in the Commonwealth, Nick and I had become kind of somewhat friends you could say. He told me about how he'd saved the mayor's daughter and how he earned his place in Diamond City. I think that Nick starting to trust me after seeing that I wasn't too hostile like you're your run of the mill raiders. This is why it was awkward when I started to see him in a more flirtatious/romantic way, and not in a friendly way.

It was a bit weird for me, thinking that I would be attracted to a mechanical man, which was an unfair thing to say because he acted more like human than most people. I'm not saying I have a fetish for these types of things. He'd give me one look and I'd feel like I was one love-stricken puppy. He'd say something and I wouldn't even pay attention because I was so focused on his appearance and not his words. The way is lips curled when he was being serious, or the way he'd chuckle at something I'd said that wasn't even that funny, made me melt like candy. He reminded me of one of those men out of the old Noir films, the ones with the men with heavy accents that could make any girl blush pink across their face. At this point, I thought that Nick was simply feeling pity for me and just kept me around until we'd had found Shaun. So the thought of him even considering me as more than a friend or client was irrational. It was probably best to keep my feelings on the back burner for now, until I either got to know him better or be able to muster up all of my courage to actually say something.

I admit that I had no idea what Nick was saying. He started talking and I tried to listen, but I couldn't. His piercing yellow eyes would stare into my cobalt blue and I'd feel as if there was nothing around us. That if I would look around there would be no one and it would just be us in this perfect moment.

"Hey Red, you okay over there?" Nick asked.

"Huh?" I asked with a face as red as my hair because I knew I'd been caught staring.

"I asked you if you had any questions for me. You know since I've gotten a peek at your dirty laundry, I figured you'd want to know more about me.

"Sorry, I must have been daydreaming about something. Can't remember what it was about now," I lied.

I knew exactly what I was thinking about, and it most certainly wasn't about laundry, the clothes part was almost spot on though. I was definitely thinking about what Nicky would look like if he'd hadn't had all of his clothes on. Now I know that makes me sound like a creep, but I was curious. I hadn't run into any gen 2s while out and about in this Wasteland yet. It was a total natural feeling, I'd thought.

Questions like "Does he have a you know what underneath all that gear,""Is he able to feel more intimate feelings rather than pain?" I'd felt like a pervert just a bit, but I'd thought it was a good question. A question that could be answered later, in our travels if he was up for it.

"You seem like you don't know much about the Institute besides that it was where you were made. Can you remember anything about it?"

"I sometimes get these images, when I rest for a few seconds. I think I remember being in a test tube type room. Naturally, this is where they did all of their experiments on me. Until one day they just cut me loose, threw me out in some dumpster, like I was trash," he replied angrily

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to be a touchy subject," I say sympathetically.

The last thing I wanted to do was make Nick upset, not knowing much about him sometimes caused me to ask stupid questions like that. It seemed obvious that that was a topic that hit too close to home for Nick. So I refrained from ever bringing up that topic again.

"No, it's just strange to talk about."

"Alright, what's with the get up?" I said, gesturing at his outfit.

"Figured I'd play the part people wanted me to be. 'Nick Valentine, Synth Detective.' Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

I replied with a giggle. Nick's charming personality was also one of the reasons I found myself attracted to him. He'd make little cracks about himself that I could never figure out if they were serious or if he was just trying to being funny.

"So, who is Nick Valentine really?" I asked with hand supporting my chin and my eyebrows cocked, trying to look like a smartass.

"That's the question I've been trying to figure out all my life, Red. I don't know much besides the fact that the real Valentine was a cop who volunteered for brain scan for The Institute over 200 years ago. They then implanted his personality into a gen 2 synth, which is me, the old bucket of bolts robot you see before you."

"Wait, you're a robot? Why didn't you tell me? What else have you been hiding from me?" I quip.

"Ha. Guess you learn something new every day. Now come on, you've probably heard enough of my rambling for one day."

After our conversation, I'd felt better about Nick and I's relationship. He seemed to trust me, and that was something I was not willing to break for our future friendship or if I got my way, a romantic one.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dense Bot

**Here is the next chapter of Fallout 4: Falling for the Synth Detective. It is kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks for reading!**

"You got a second?" Nick asked, almost sounding nervous.

Nick sounded a bit anxious about what he was going to talk about. It startled me, honestly. Nick wasn't one to shy away from a casual discussion or anything really. He always faced his problems head on, which is why his tone of voice worried me. I didn't want to sound too concerned though because then he'd figure something was up with me. So instead I responded with a quip that he might find funny.

"Does bashful mode come with all gen 2 synths, or are you a limited edition?" I replied, with a grin across my face.

"Heh. No, just this issue. Which is of kind of kind of the problem I have now, I normally wouldn't want to bother you with my problems, but you seem to have a care about me so I'd figure I'd run by you."

"You don't know how much I care about you Nick," I say to myself. Valentine and I had been traveling together for a few months now and my feelings still hadn't changed. He was still the same old bucket of bolts that I found myself falling for more and more every day.

We'd talk about my case most of the time, where our leads were and if Kellog was anywhere close by. Hell, we even talked about putting Dogmeat on the case; with nose like his we could probably catch anyone in the Commonwealth. That wasn't the point now. Now was my chance to not know the old Cop Nick Valentine, but the Synth Nick Valentine.

"I keep getting these flashes of things. Some stuff I've never seen or done in my lifetime. I'm guessing that they are from the original Nick's memories. They just keep happening and they remind me that I'm not the person I think I am, that I'm not actually a person at al-"

"Nick please don't say that. You are more of a person than any person could ever dream of being. Hell, you are more human than most people I see in the Commonwealth these days" I say trying to comfort him.

"You are too kind. Everything I am, that makes me a 'person' I owe to Nick. All of his qualities are what make me the machine I am today."

"You are not a machine. Your physical looks have nothing to do with what you have on the inside. Having flesh, doesn't make you a person. Nick, you are who you are, look at what you have built for yourself."

"That still doesn't change that all of who I am is Nick's and I have nothing to call my own."

"Bullshit, Valentine. You have me," I yell.

"Well shit…" was my next line of thought. He was going to find out sooner or later. Best to just face whatever comes next.

"You know what? Yeah, I do. I have you, my best and only friend in the Commonwealth. To which I am very thankful," he said with his eyes staring back into mine.

Nicky was either a really dense bot or putting me in the friend zone. Nick just said "best and only friend," which means he has probably not been thinking of me as anything else, but I wasn't one to give up so easily. My feelings just wouldn't diminish like that, but I'd figure he might do some hard thinking about the statement I made during one of his tests he runs on himself or he will ignore the entire statement I made and continue about his day. Either one works, I'll just have to keep trying.

"That leads me to my next order of business, if you'll indulge me," Nick asked.

"Oh I could indulge in you," I thought. Good lord, even being in the friend zone I found myself thinking about more "intimate" thoughts. "Ugh, I'm such a creep," I sighed.

"Sure. What's up, Valentine?"

"Well, there is an old piece of Valentine history I'd like to get sorted out, if you're interested," he said.

"Sure, anything you need just ask."

I had no idea what I was in for.


	3. Chapter 3 - Everyone at the Rocket Knows

Nick had asked me for a favor, to put a bow on Nick Valentine's history. He said that there were these tapes scattered across the Commonwealth filled with logs of a guy named Eddie Winter.

He also told me that over 200 years ago, back when the real Valentine was alive, that his fiancé got killed because of an issue between Winter and Valentine. He didn't go into details, which was fine. I'd figure he was still coming to terms with thinking he was going to kill the bastard who'd murdered his so-called "fiancé."

It bugged me a little, to be honest. Knowing the old Valentine had a fiancé that the now Valentine could still have feelings of grief over today, hurt me. Knowing that I was being selfish towards his feelings because I hadn't notice that he was still broken up about his past life. When he told me about Jenny, I felt a bit of jealously, but then I pissed off at myself for not giving two shits about his problems and instead only being concerned about myself. Yeah, I felt terrible, but I'd hope to make it up to myself and Nick by finding these tapes for him.

So, I told Nick to stay at his office until I had found the tapes. I figured he had enough of traveling with me anyway. Instead, I decided to bring along Deacon. He was always resourceful; I figured if any knew anything about the Commonwealth finest locations, he would be the best person to ask.

"So what are we hunting for again?" Deacon asked sounding confused.

"I told you, Nick wants Eddie Winter's tapes so we can find him and kill him," I said with frustration.

"And this is your job because?"

"I offered to help him with anything he needed, even if it was scouring this wasteland for some damn 200-year-old holotapes."

"Right, how many have we found?"

"Two, Deacon. Two," I said growing more frustrated and a face palm.

Finding these tapes was becoming damn near impossible. We'd find one all the way up north, and then I have to travel all the way down south just to get another one. It became a very exhausting task, which was what Deacon picking up on with my tone of voice.

"Why don't we stop and set up camp? You seem tense," Deacon said.

Deacon had become one of my closest friends in the Commonwealth. He was a part of the Railroad who had sympathy towards synths, which was naturally up my alley. We'd become very close after taking on a few dead drops together. We'd talk and joke about everything; most importantly I could talk to him about my thoughts and feelings on certain things.

We found a spot along the bank of Walden Pond. The area was a little flatter and had good cover, just in case we were ambushed. We settled in for the night gazing up at the stars when Deacon interrupted the peaceful moment.

"So what's going on? You are more tired and tense than you usually are."

"I don't want to talk about it; can we just go to bed already?" I said snuggling up in my sleeping bag.

I just wanted some quiet and here he was digging for information, which is probably why he'd been a part of the Railroad for so long. His ability to sense and get information was very good.

"Fine have it your way," he scoffed.

Part of me wanted to talk to Deacon about my feelings, but the other half kept telling me "No, don't you even think about it. You tell him, everybody knows." That was one of the qualities that I hated about Deacon, you'd tell him one thing and the next the whole Commonwealth knew. For being a part of organization called the "Underground Railroad," you'd think the man would know how to keep a secret.

"I get it, I do. You don't want to talk about your feelings for our dashing detective. No, it's fine. Night then!" he said mockingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say sitting up from my sleeping bag with a pink blush across my cheeks.

"Oh come on, we all see it. The way you look at him with those puppy eyes."

My face was now burning from my embarrassment and anger.

"Who is 'we'?" I ask.

"Your entire companion squad at the Red Rocket? You know the ones, who see you turn into a damn tomato face every time you talk to him? Yeah, that's us."

"You fu-." I pause and took a breath, and then I continued my thoughts.

"So what does everyone think about what I should do?"

"Well, Codsworth thinks it is a great idea that you are moving passed your old life and he finds the detective a very suitable fit for you. Curie also thinks you two would be great together, but she wants to hook you guys up into a computer to see if your brain chemistry is compatible."

"Interesting. To say the least," I reply with a sigh.

"Strong won't shut up about human kindness milk or whatever it is. Preston wants you to go help another settlement, which he wanted me to pass along to you. Hancock said just to screw him if he even has all the equipment necessary to get the job done. He was high though when he said it or was he? I can't remember. Cait says take him for some whiskey then see if he gets drunk and says anything. Piper wants to know if you guys do get together if she could write about it. MacCready didn't say much of anything really. So yeah, I'd say just take my advice."

"And that is?"

"After you get all the tapes to him, he'll probably trust you completely then that is your chance to show him what you are made of. Do your hair, buy some nice clothes, wear some makeup, and ask him to go get drinks. Then just see where the conversation goes."

"That is actually not a bad idea. And what if that goes south?"

"Well, Hancock is always a backup option."

I roll my eyes at him. Deacon always knows just what to say.


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Case Closed

"Here are your tapes Nicky!" I said putting a little box on his desk.

"Wow, really? All of them?"

"Yup, only took me two days to find them."

"You are such an amazing girl, you know that Red?" he said with a smile across his face.

"It was nothing really. I wanted to help you," I said rubbing my hands together nervously.

"No, it wasn't just anything. You have and are going to help me end the Old Valentine's life and help me start a new one. With my own memories this time," Nick said grabbing my hand affectionately.

Well shit, if this is how I get paid for helping Nick out, I'd like to do a few more favors for him sometime. Maybe Nicky had gone over the conversation we'd had before and was deciding to be a little more forward with his words, or maybe it was because he was going to close out this old part of his life and just got caught up in the moment. I didn't care now; I just wanted him to hold my hand a bit longer.

"Let me run these tapes through the old system and see if I can get a code or something because I know Eddie wouldn't just disappear. He's probably got himself locked up in a cellar or something, best to just make sure we don't miss anything."

Nick ran the tapes in about two seconds. I guess the old bot still had some working pieces in his head somewhere.

"Got it, he's in a secret bunker under Andrew Station. I've got the code. Let's head out, I don't want to leave that bastard waiting any longer."

It wasn't long before we reached the Station. Before opening the door Nick sighed.

"Nick, you okay?"

"Yeah, it is just a different feeling, you know? Chasing down an old part of my life has been difficult; I mean not that it isn't exactly mine. I just don't get why I feel this way, it didn't even happen to me."

"Nicky, it happened to someone who didn't deserve it. This isn't about you or me or anyone else. It is about someone who lost their life because of a feud between criminal and cop. Last time I checked you are a man who believes in law and order, so you should feel the way you do," I reply in hopes of comforting him.

"Thanks," he said opening the door and rushing down the stairs.

We fought raider after raider, trying to get to the cell that Eddie had locked himself into. The assholes just wouldn't stop coming. Nick and I figured that there was no way Eddie could have hired these thugs. We thought that Eddie would have found this place first, locked himself in, and then the raiders showed up after 200 years had passed. The guess we made seemed only logical at this point.

Upon fighting the raider leader, Nick and I stumbled upon a door that seemed pretty locked tight, but had a code console that we could input the numbers Nick had scanned the holotapes for earlier.

"Care to do the honors, Red?"

"No, I'm going to let you take the lead on this one Nicky."

"Well alright. 1-9-5-3-7-2-8-4-0-7, and just like that we are in."

When opening the door I didn't know what to expect. I figure we would see some stereo-typical gang leader, almost like Skinny Malone. Not in this case though. Here I saw an old ghoul dressed in a polo shirt with khakis, he didn't seem to threatening until he pulled his gun out.

"And who the fuck are you?" he said pointing his gun at me.

"Eddie it's me! Molly Mcfuckyourself! You still owe me for those times I spent in the hole for ya," I reply, hearing Nick laugh in the background.

"Great first person that figures out my code and barges into my house is a wise ass. Gotta love it, but you one gorgeous dame if I do say so myself, don't ya think robo man?" he quipped, placing the gun down on his table.

"That's Valentine to you, you bastard. She isn't leaving with you anyway, women don't survive long when you get your paws on them," Nick said coldly.

"Wait, Valentine? Nick Valentine? Your talking about Jenny aren't ya? Well truth of the matter is, she wasn't even your girl. So why do you even care? You're not even alive, just some sort of machine."

"Then I guess I'm in good company."

As soon as Nick finished his sentence, he pulled out his gun and shot Eddie in the head. Clean kill, never knew Nick to be have one mean bone in his body. So, shooting him in the head and making it quick was probably one of the most humane ways of going about this.

"It's done, now if you don't mind accompanying upstairs. I'd like to take care of one last thing."

"Sure, Nick."

I followed Nick up the stairs towards the back of station. Nick crouched by the edge of water, with great sadness across his face.

"Here is where one of Eddie's men put a bullet in Jenny Land's back. And now thanks to you, Eddie is as dead as Nick and Jenny, and I am at a loss."

"This was big deal Nick, you sure you're okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel. At one moment, I'm relieved that we've wiped that murderous bastard of the face of the Commonwealth. The next, I feel like that I'm still not even a person. Eddie was the only person that was left in the original Nick Valentine's history. There is nothing left now, just me, an old synth that has the same name of some guy that lived 200 years ago."

"Nicky, don't you get it? You're free; you are free to do with whatever you want with your life. No strings attached."

"I wish it was that simple, doll. I wish it was. After all this time, I've finally realized that taking down Winter wasn't about me, Nick, or Jenny. It was about justice, and that act of selflessness is what is ours. And if that is the only thing that I can claim as mine, I can die happy."

I looked at Nick and walked towards him, hugging him close.

"None of this would have ever happened without you, and for that I am forever grateful," he whispered in my ear.

I stepped back, releasing Nick from my arms. He was right; all of this was about doing the right thing. Whether just came too late or not, it didn't matter. It had been served to those who needed it the most.

"What's the plan now Nicky?" I say with a grin across my face. "You don't plan on running out on me yet, do you?"

"Not a chance. That is if you still want to travel together?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to travel with you, Mr. Synth Detective Valentine."

"Well alright, let's get a movin', shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Glad I Didn't Have to Ask

"So did you ask him yet," Deacon said with a smug grin.

"No…" I reply.

"And that's because?"

"I don't want to get rejected," I said squeezing my arms together insecurely.

"Red, c'mon girl. It's been a month since you guys closed his case. I think it's time to ask him for drinks, don't you?"

Deacon had a point; it had been a while since we closed the Eddie Winter case. Nick was happier than usual and seemed more like himself. It was good to see him lighten up. This Nick was better than the one I'd found over 6 months ago.

"No Deacon, I just don't want to," I reply.

"Oh bullshit, get over there and ask that man out for drinks."

Nick was sitting on a bench over by the red rocket sign, completely oblivious to Deacon and I's arguing.

"Look at him; he doesn't want to be disturbed. He is taking in the cool breeze and fresh air. He doesn't need a disruption caused by me."

"Go or I will," Deacon yelled.

Deacon actually yelled so loud that it caught the attention of Valentine. His eyes gave a concerning look as he looked over in our direction. Then, he stood up and headed over towards our direction.

"What are you two arguing about this time? Did someone screw up a dead drop or something?" Nick asked.

"Oh it's nothing Nick, Deacon here is just being his charming self," I said sarcastically, giving him a, "I will kill you if you say something" look.

Deacon smiled and replied, "Nick, Red actually has a question for you about a personal matter. I'll leave you two be."

I shot Deacon a "you asshole" look before he turned around. He just smiled and continued on his way, leaving me with the detective.

Nick was a very tall man; he stood roughly about 6'5" compared to my 5'10". He also had a very stocky appearance. This made him more intimidating when he was up close and personal. I guess now I know why our enemies preferred to keep him at a distance.

"What's up, doll?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, Deacon was just being an ass."

"No, you got this nervous look on your face. C'mon spit it out. I won't say anything, promise," he said with a concerning look on his face.

"It's nothing Nicky. Go back and enjoy this beautiful day. We probably won't get another one like it for a while." I said looking up at the blue sky.

"How about this, I take you out for drinks and you can tell me what is going on with you."

"Sure, sounds great. Where are we going?"

Nick asking me out for drinks was definitely better than me asking. He did it with such a calm tone, whereas I would've broken down into a nervous little ball of emotions. At this point, I was just happy that I didn't have to ask and that he made the first move.

"I'm thinking we go to Vadim's, but if you're feeling fancy we could try the Colonial Taphouse. I've never been there before. People say the owner isn't as welcoming as Vadim, but he does have a nice quality of drinks." Nick suggested.

"Fancy sounds good. When are we going?" I ask.

"Tonight, and wear some nice clothing. We don't want to stick out in my detective outfit and your drifter outfit." he said jokingly.

"Okay, I will see you there then." Nick said turning away and returning to his spot on the bench.

As soon as he did that, Deacon rushed over to my side. I walked away with him so we weren't in an earshot from Nick. Lord knows that Nick didn't need to know that Deacon was in this entire thing.

"So date night?" he asked.

"Yes Deacon, date night."

"Awesome, let's go get you all dolled up. I want to see Nick's mechanical jaw hit the floor."


	6. Chapter 6 - Date Night Preparations

Deacon and I began talking about my plans for the evening, such as; what was I wearing, what I was doing with my hair, and if I was going to wear makeup or not. We'd been talking for almost an hour when suddenly my front slammed into the wl and there stood Piper with a suitcase.

"I hope you don't mind, but I enlisted some help because I'm not very knowledgeable on the topic of women's fashion." He said gesturing to Piper.

I shrugged. Now not only did Deacon know, but so did Piper. At this point the whole Commonwealth should know with Deacon's big mouth and Piper's skillful hand in journalism. This little get together Nick and I are having would be posted on the next day's paper with the headliner, "Local Detective Seduces Women out of Time." I could hear the rumors now.

People would talk, but if they didn't they would be focused on the Institute stealing children and replacing people. I guess a little news about the local Vault Dweller and the Detective wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least people would know to keep their hands off of me and Nick.

Now I sound like some jealous love stricken teenager. I wasn't willing to admit it, but sometimes I would get a little jealous of when women would make a pass at Nick, like Erma from the Memory Den. What did she say? Oh yeah, "Nick you are such a big flirt." And he played right along with it too. He was a flirt, and I have no reason to be jealous. We'd made no commitments to each other, yet. I say "yet," because somewhere deep down I really do want this whole thing to work out and so that Nicky would have something/someone else to call his own.

"Blue! Are you ignoring me?" Piper yelled.

"Huh? No. I was just thinking. Sorry Pipes. Can you repeat yourself? I'll listen this time, promise." I said, trying to sound sincere.

"Well, I said that I have a dress for you and that I would like to do your hair and makeup if you want me to."

"Yes, please. Help me out and show me this dress you are talking about."

I was actually glad that Deacon had asked Piper for help because my hair and makeup skills were horrific. I had as much talent as a 5-year old when it came to my hair. I could put it up in a ponytail and that was about it. Sometimes I would get crafty and put it the ponytail to the side. To me that was about as fancy as it got. My hair was too long to be let loose in the wind; it would just get in the way of my travels. And my makeup skills were about as good as a kid with a coloring box. I'd always go a little too darker with the eye shadow or wear too bright of lipstick. So I just didn't even bother with that kind of stuff when I traveled in the Commonwealth.

So yes, I was glad Pipes was here. Especially when she pulled out the dress she had from the suitcase she'd brought in. As soon as I laid eyes on it I was in love. The way it shined with all the sequins and how the color matched my eyes, really made me shutter just picturing myself in it.

"You like it, Blue?"

"Where did you find this?" I said, grabbing the dress from her hands.

"I found it in that old clothing shop we went through a while back. I'd figured I'd need it for a special occasion."

"This is gorgeous. I can't wait to try it on," I said running upstairs in excitement.

Down below I could hear the whispers of both Piper and Deacon, but I didn't care. I knew I was going to look good in this dress and to worry about what they were saying was a waste of time and energy. I called for Piper to come upstairs to help me zip up the back and as soon as she did I turned around and looked in the mirror.

As I turned, I know longer saw the Vault Dweller, or Woman out of Time, but a woman who was confident and care free. Who was going to look beautiful no matter what the evening planned.

"Blue, that looks amazing on you. Nicky is going to be picking up pieces of his jaw off the floor when he gets a look at you."

"I want to see!" Deacon says running up the stairs.

"Well c'mon then." I reply.

"Holy shit, you clean up well if I do say so myself."

"We aren't exactly finished yet, we still have hair and makeup to do. I also brought these heels for you."

Piper pulled out silver heels that almost resembled a sandal, but they were cute nonetheless.

"Thanks, Pipes." I said hugging her.

"No problem, now sit and let the master begin her work."

I sat down and relaxed so Piper could do her job, because I knew the next few minutes were going to be the most important. I had the dress, but now I just needed the looks that come with it.

Piper began working on my hair first, when I became a little nervous when I saw steam coming out of the curler.

"Don't worry, this is supposed to happen. Now shut your eyes, I want this to be a surprise."

"Fine," I said sighing.

It took Piper almost a half an hour to get my hair all done, of course I wouldn't know because she wouldn't let me look until she finished the makeup process.

"Now a little silver eye shadow here, a little rosy blush there, and some lipstick to top it all off. There Blue, you are all ready!" Piper said smiling.

Piper spun me around in the chair, so I could see what I looked like.

I admit Piper exceed my expectations. My hair was in spiral curls that laid over my shoulders. "Damn didn't think my hair got that long," I thought. She also blended new tones into my skin that made it look like that it was never touched by radiation. She then added a sliver shadow to my eyes that not only brought them out, but added an extra pop to my outfit. A bit of mascara and some lipstick and I was ready to hit the Colonial Taphouse. So, I headed downstairs to say my goodbyes to both Deacon and Piper.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Deacon.

"Red, you look great. I think you are ready to go." Deacon said.

"Same, Blue! Now get out that door before Nick thinks you are going to stand him up." Piper said, giving me a fake kick out the door.

And just like that I was off to meet Mr. Valentine for our evening out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Self Doubts

**This chapter is a bit longer, than I thought it was going to be. I did this thinking that "Yeah Red is going to tell Nick how she feels," but then I thought about it and wanted to add some mixed emotions into it. I wanted to make Red a believable character, in which she does have self doubts about herself and she doesn't think that Nick would ever return the same feelings that she has for him. That in some way she needs a little boost when it comes to her self confidence (which is where Deacon and Piper come in). Anyway, I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading!**

I step outside from the Home Plate and start heading towards the Colonial Taphouse. It wasn't too far of a walk, but I planned on stretching it out more than I should have. I was nervous and wasn't in a rush to get there. Nicky was probably sitting there waiting on me, which I felt bad about, but half of me wanted to turn around and run when the other half said "you need to do this."

I talk a good game when it comes to romance about making a guy fall for me. I show confidence and maybe blush a few times, but nothing too over the top. However, when it came down to actually doing the "dating" thing, I was not very experienced. Hell, I didn't even know if Nick was considering this a date. He was probably just trying to be nice and trying to get some information about what I was talking about with Deacon. I shook my head. "No, Nicky wouldn't do that, he cares about you Red," I could hear myself say. Him caring about me was the problem though. I didn't know if it was a friend caring like when your best friend says "I'll be there for you" or if it was a more romantic care.

I really wish it is the romantic care type, because that's all I ever wanted from Nicky, friendship was nice and all, but it wasn't romance. And yeah he is different. He doesn't look human, hell half of his face is torn up from living in this Wasteland, but I didn't care. People were scared of Nick when he would walk into a new place, but I didn't care. I didn't care what Nick was, he was more human than most people could ever dream to be. He felt anger for his enemies, sad when something didn't go as planned, and happy when it was a clear day in the Commonwealth. He was a very special person to me, and whether this whole thing worked out or not I was glad to have him in my life.

Before I knew I had reached the door, hesitating to open it. "Let's go," I reassured myself. "Everything will be alright, just go and have fun." I smiled and opened the door; it was going to be a pleasant night one way or another.

I look around the room and find Nicky waving to me in the corner. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a solid black detective hat. "He just couldn't leave it at home," I thought. I wave back and head towards his direction. He gets up and pulls out the across from him out, and gestures me to sit. He then sits and looks up and down at me.

"Gotta say Red, you look amazing."

"And you look very handsome, Mr. Valentine."

He smiled and looked down at the floor nervously.

"I didn't know what to get you to drink, but I figured you'd like wine."

"Oh yeah, wine is great," I said taking a drink, trying to hide my disgusted face.

To be honest, I actually hated wine. I wasn't going to tell Nick that though. He'd tried at least. The only problem was I think Nick saw my emotion and laughed.

"That good huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Nick, I'm not much of a wine person. It all tastes like expired grape juice to me."

"Well, at least you honest."

"You like wine?"

"Not particularly. I'm more of a bourbon and whiskey kind of guy."

"Alright I will be right back then" I said getting up and heading towards the bar.

There were two people ahead of me so I decided to take a seat and wait while the bartender got their orders.

"And what will the lady be drinking this evening?" The bartender asked.

"Give me 2 shots of whiskey, please."

"As the lady wishes," he replied.

As I waited, I caught Nick admiring me from the corner. He didn't see me catch him, but I was happy he was looking. When our drinks came up, I locked eyes with Nick and gestured for us to go out to the patio. He nodded and followed me out.

We chose a table with best view of Diamond City, there we both sat and watched as each light turned on, for the evening stars would be out soon. After a few moments of silence, Nick started up a conversation.

"So are you going tell me what you and Deacon were talking about earlier?"

"It was just Railroad business, nothing to worry about. We were discussing the next dead drop location that Dez gave to us."

"Sounded like a pretty heated conversation from what I saw, you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, sounding sincere.

I was torn inside, I wanted to tell Nick how much he meant to me, but I also wanted to see where he was at too. I didn't want to tell him everything and he just say "oh, never thought of you that way." That would crush me, but I also did want to take that leap of faith and just get it out of my system.

"Red? What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I'm just thinking about some things that are going on right now." I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"How about I get us some more drinks?" Nick said trying not to sound awkward.

"Yeah that would be great."

As Nick walked away, his face became more serious. So far this evening hadn't been all of what I expected and it was my fault. I didn't tell him anything I wanted to say, and I should have by now. I was feeling terrible, because I was being a chicken shit. I was trying to hide what I felt from someone I'd none for months now. My thoughts were interrupted from a sound in a nearby bush. Naturally, my curiosity got the best of me so I walked over to it.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Piper and Deacon both fell out of the bush feeling embarrassed that they'd been caught spying.

"Oh hey Blue, didn't know you were going to be here" Piper said trying to play it off.

"Right, because you just did my hair and makeup for nothing," I said frowning.

"Now don't give us that look. What's going on? Everything going okay with Valentine," Deacon asked.

"Yeah, it's great." I said trying to sound confident.

"Liar! It's going awful."

"Thanks for reminding me, asshole," I said.

"Blue c'mon, go back out there and show what you are made of. He seems crazy about you. He can barely keep his eyes of you and he keeps asking you 'what's wrong?'"

"I'm seeing the same thing here too, Red." Deacon added.

"Then what do you two think I should do?"

"Talk to him and tell him what you are feeling."

"Easier said than done. I've been trying to do that all this time and I can't do it."

"Why?" They both ask.

"Because I'm not someone Nick would like. He wouldn't like this," I said gesturing towards me body.

Deacon and Pipes both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Red, you are a beautiful woman who deserves someone like Nick. He's kind, caring, and loyal. This is why you should trust him with your feelings. He won't hurt you, I promise you that." Piper said.

"I think the same. Red, you just need to go out there and be the person that you were made to be. Do not worry about what he is going say or do. Just be honest with yourself, he will respond to you. I know it."

Just then I heard the door creak, so quickly shoved Piper and Deacon back into the bush where they couldn't be seen. Piper responded with an "Ow," while Deacon shushed her.

"Sorry there was a long line this time around, most of the people in there will be drunk in the next couple of rounds. So, I think it would be best if we'd stay out here."

"I think so too," I replied with a laugh.

"I actually have an idea."

"What's that?" I ask, with my eye brows cocked.

"We could go for walk around the town, if you want to."

"I'd like that."

Nick bent his arm so we could walk together hooking our arms. It was nice having Nick close to me. I felt protected with him, something that wasn't a familiar feeling. Ever since I go out in to the Wastleland, I'd been fighting for my life, it nice to take a break from it all, especially with Nick. We didn't talk much, but this was definitely better than him trying to find out what was wrong with me.

We'd made our way across the little city and ended our walk at his agency.

"You can come in if you want; Ellie is out for the week. She took off for some kind of vacation. Lord only knows where she went."

"Okay," I said entering the agency.

As we entered, Nick slipped of his jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger. He sat down at his desk. I sat across from him, just like when he first offered me help find my son. Silence filled the room as we both sat there daydreaming, until I felt a sudden urge to say something.

I thought about it and Deacon and Piper were right, I deserve this. I deserve to be happy with whoever I choose and that Nick would accept me either way. If it friendship or something more. I decided that I was worthy of his live and attention and that was when I got the courage to say it.

"Alright, I'll tell you what's going on with me."

"I'm all ears." Nick said.


	8. Chapter 8 - Confessions of a Synth Lover

**Hi guys! Everything has been building up to this point, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not sure where to go from here, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave them in the comment section! I was thinking about doing multiple chapters after this of just cute stuff Nick and Red could do. So just let me know, until then I can just keep writing! Thanks!**

Here it was, the moment that I'd been waiting for. Well, the moment that I was dragging my ass around for. Nicky was sitting right in front me, hunched over, hands together, and eyes focused on me. You could tell it was killing him not knowing what was going on. So, I just stared back looking into his eyes. He was trying to read through me, but you could he wasn't getting anything. He wanted to know what was going because I think deep down he was worried about what was about to happen next.

"Doll, I can't do anything unless you tell me what's going on." Nick says.

"I know, and believe I want to tell you. I just don't know how to put it into words." I replied.

"Well just start talking and if something doesn't make sense, I'll ask questions. Sound good?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"So, what's going on?"

I sighed and let me emotions take over for a moment, because it was killing Nick that he didn't know what was wrong. I could tell he cared, because of how his voice seemed calmer and smoother than it usually was. So, I threw caution to the wind and just started talking.

"We've been traveling together for a while now and I've starting thinking of you as more than a friend. I find myself thinking about you constantly, not trying to make it sound creepy. You are different from any man I've ever known Nick. You smart, loyal, and every time I look into your eyes I feel my heart stop for a second because my body forgets how to work when I'm with you. Which is why I blush red when we talk, because it's either my body malfunctioning or the nervousness I have around you. Personally, I think it is a bit of both. Not the point though. I just want to something more than friends, because I see that you and I have a potential to be romantically involved."

Nick chuckled, and then nodded.

"Now, I get it if you just want to stay friends. I won't be offended; it has always been an option when I talked to you about this. I get that I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden and you could have your pick when it comes to women, but I just wanted to get my feelings out because they've been bugging me since day one of knowing you."

Nick sat back in his chair and sighed. Thinking about what just happened. A few minutes went by before he'd said anything.

"Is this why Deacon and Piper were hiding in the bush outside the Taphouse?"

"Wait… You saw them?"

"Yeah, who didn't? Those two were making so much noise, that anyone could have spotted them."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, thinking that Nick was trying to steer clear from the confession I'd just made.

"You know, they aren't wrong though."

"About what?" I asked with my heart fluttering like a million butterflies.

"Toots, don't ever say you are beautiful, because you are. Don't ever say you're not good enough, because you are. You are the most gorgeous dame in this God Forsaken wasteland. I'm just glad to have you in company. Now you are telling me you have feelings for me? It is kind of hard to believe." Nick said.

"Why's that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Look at me doll, I'm trash. My 'skin' is all roughed up from spending time here in the Commonwealth. There's a hole here and there. I also have a robot hand that can hurt you even if I touch you, and I don't want to do that to you physically or emotionally. Don't get me wrong, I got a fondness for you too doll, it's just I'm not what you want out of a man. I can't give you what you deserve." Nick said with his eyes staring down at the floor.

I walk over towards him and grab his mechanical hand.

"Nicky, this doesn't bother me."

I run my finger along his neck where the wiring could be seen.

"That doesn't bother me."

Nick shakes his heads and turns the other direction so he doesn't have to face me. I turn with him and pick up his chin.

"You are everything I want in a man. I don't care what you think I deserve because I know that I deserve you. You are special to me Nick, no matter your appearance." I said, leaning in close and kissing him.

Nick's eye lit up as my lips hit his. The kiss was simply a peck, but I could tell made that it made Nick feel a lot better.

"You sure you want to be with this mug?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then, I'll have to practice kissing so I can make more of an impression next time." He said, chuckling.

"Who said we can't start now?" I said with a smug grin.


	9. Chapter 9 - Far Harbor (pt 1)

**This chapter comes from an idea that FlamingPhoenix23 had. Thank you for your suggestion! I was planning on doing a Far Harbor chapter or two. I hope you and everyone else likes this chapter!**

"And just who the hell do you think you are anyway? The only person I know that has the same pasty skin and mechanics as you stands in my mirror every morning. Explain yourself!" Nick said, sternly staring at the mirror-like synth in front of him.

"Nick, is that you brother?" The synth asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I don't have a brother. I've never seen you in my entire life."

"Give me a chance, I can explain everything." The synth said looking at me.

"I'll give you a chance. Now, explain yourself." I said.

"Doll, what are you doing? This guy isn't right." Nick said in a concerning manner.

"Nicky be quiet, let him explain."

We both turned our gaze towards the man.

"My name is DiMA and we escaped the Institute together, Nick. As prototypes we were experimented on, they allowed me to form my personality based on experience. With you, they placed full personalities inside your mind."

"Go on…"

"You woke up not knowing who you were and where you were at so many times, I couldn't stand to let them do that to you any longer. So I helped you escape and we left together. You don't remember because our brains can only process so much information at a time."

"I heard enough. You and I need to talk about this." Nick said turning his gaze over to meet mine.

"Alright DiMA, I think that's enough for now." I said.

"Kasumi is downstairs; you are welcome to speak with her."

"Thanks." I reply.

After speaking with Kasumi, Nick and I headed back to Far Harbor to get some rest. It had been a long day for the both of us, and I knew that Nick still wanted to talk about his experience with DiMA. So, I talked to Mitch from The Last Plank and rented a room. I figured if we wanted to sleep we could or get so stinkin' drunk to forget the day we could do that too. Either way, Nick and I need some R&R.

We headed to our room, and placed all of our things on the ground. Nick went over to mirror as I laid down on the bed, in hopes of getting some shut-eye.

"You don't think it's true, do you doll?" Nick asked adjusting his neck for a side view.

"That what's true, Nicky?" I asked, in the process of sitting up.

"About DiMa being my brother, what else could you think that would be bothering me?" He asked angrily.

"First of all, you need to calm down. Second is, that you and DiMA do look awfully alike. So yes, I believe that there is a chance that he could be your brother."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Nick said with his voice trailing off.

I took that as an invitation to go up behind him and put my arms around him. Nick needed some comforting, for this was a big shock for him. Waking up one day and realizing that you have no family, friends, or anything to call your own. Only to find out a century later that someone had had the experiences as you and helped you escape the Institute? Yeah, that could send someone for a loop.

"You're so warm, you know that?" Nick said turning around and using his hand to lift my chin.

"Well, I figured you needed a hug after the day you've had."

"Yeah I did, thanks doll. I'm sorry I snapped at ya."

"It's fine; just watch your temper because I bet mine's a lot bigger than yours."

"Ah yes, my fiery redheaded dame. That's very true."

I planted a kiss on Nicky's cheek and replied, "Yes well, I know that there's bar around the corner. How about we go forget this day just for a moment?"

"Sounds good to me," Nick said placing his hand around my waist.

 ***Next Morning***

The morning after our evening out, I'd left early to head towards Acadia. I didn't want Nick with me this time, I wanted to get some answers out of DiMA, that I know Nick couldn't answer, or wouldn't want to answer. And just like that I was off.

Upon reaching the door to enter DiMA's memories, I paused. This felt wrong, going in to find out about Nick without him knowing was definitely wrong. My stomach tensed up at the thought. "You sure you want to go through with this?" I asked myself. "Is this really worth going through all the trouble?" "Does Nick even know I'm gone?" "Will he be worried?" I tossed the thoughts to the back of my mind and headed inside. It was either get my answers now or never.

"Welcome back, traveler. May I know your name so this can be a more casual conversation?" DiMA said with an attentive look in his eyes.

"Red… My name is Red."

"Good, now where is Nick?"

"I left him back at Far Harbor. I didn't want him here."

"Ah okay, may I ask what you are doing here then?" DiMA said curiously.

"I have questions about Nick. He wouldn't tell me if I asked him or I don't know if he'd even remember."

"What would you like to know?"

"You said that Nick was getting complete personalities transferred into his system. Can you elaborate on that?"

"The Institute allowed volunteers to have their brain scans to become neurotransmitters. They must have had over a dozen that they tried on Nick. Each day they had him strapped to a chair, downloading personality after personality. He'd wake up asking questions about whom he was and where he was. Until one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I saw him as family; we were from the same experiment and had dealt with the same things. I only had to watch to know his pain, whereas I continued to build my personality based on experience."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that DiMA. It must be hard watching someone you care about go through that." I said.

As soon I said that my mind remembered the past conversations I had with Nick. "I woke up not knowing who I was or where I came from," rang in the back of my mind. "I have nothing to call my own," sounded in my eardrums. Nick now had two things to claim his own DiMA and I. Hell; we were the only family he had left.

"Don't be sorry, it happened over a century ago. Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah you can." I said, giving a nod.

"You and Nick seem to be very close, he trusts you with every fiber in his being. I can see it. Is this simply a strong friendship or have you formed a closer more intimate relationship."

I swallowed hard, "Yes, Nick and I are very close. I hold him very dear, which is why I came to talk to you. I want to know everything there is to know about Nick, because if he finds out anything that throws him for a loop, I want to be there. I want to understand."

"You deserve all the answers that I can give you, for you have proven that we synths are not just mechanical people. That we can harbor feelings for someone else, even in such a case as yours, which is love."

"Thank you, DiMA."

 ***Nick's P.O.V.***

I woke up to a hazy environment, my system still must have been trying to clear it's self up after the night I'd had with Red, which mostly was consumed by us drinking till we couldn't anymore. Speaking of which, where is the little dame?

"Doll, where ya at?" I asked loudly only to be met with silence.

I ran out of the room and headed towards the bar, hoping to find her there.

"Hey Mitch, have you seen Red?" I asked.

"She headed out about an hour ago, told me to tell you that she'd be back and there was no need for you to worry."

"That makes me worry. Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but by the looks of it she was headed south." Mitch replied.

"You don't think she went to Acadia, do ya Mitch?"

"Couldn't say, but that'd be the place to look wouldn't it?"

"Alright thanks, I'll be off then."

I headed out the door and towards Acadia. "She wouldn't go there without me, would she?" I asked myself. She wouldn't do that, Red always like to keep me in the know about things. I wondered why that would've changed now. Is this why she snuck out this morning? To go to Acadia and see…? Oh no, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't go behind my back and talk to DiMA, she couldn't have. Especially, the way I'd been feeling about the entire thing, you'd think we'd want to figure this whole thing out together. I guess not this time around.

At this point, I was a little pissed off. How dare she go out and seek information from DiMA without telling me and why didn't she trust me enough to talk to me first? I was also a little touched too, seeing as though my dame couldn't help but want to help me out through this very confusing time. Sometimes I loved that woman for who she was, but sometimes disliked the qualities of her nosiness. I guess that's what makes her an excellent detective.

When I reached Acadia I rushed into where Red and DiMA were talking, I couldn't help but barge in on whatever they were talking about, because odds were it was me. When the door opened, I locked eyes with Red.

 ***Red's P.O.V.***

As soon as I heard that door open, I knew I was in deep shit. Turning to face who it was, it didn't surprise me when I locked eyes with Valentine. He was a detective, a damn good one at that. Sooner or later, he would've found me.

"Ah brother, it's good to see you again." DiMA said politely.

"Let's just keep it 'Nick' and 'DiMA' for now if you don't mind."

"As you wish, I was just talking to your lovely partner here; she has a lot of questions about 'us.'"

"There is no 'us,' DiMA. Get that through your damn memory banks right now! And you…" Nick said, pointing a finger at me. "How could you do this to me? I trust you and now you go behind my back and talk to him?"

"Nicky, it isn't like that. Just listen."

"No, it is like… You know what? Never mind. I'm getting out of here." Nick said as he walked to the door.

After Nick left, I looked over to DiMA.

"I'm sorry DiMA, I shouldn't have done this."

"No, you're fine. Nick has had a lot thrown at him these last couple of days. It'd probably be best if you went to speak with him."

"I think you're right." I said running out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 - Far Harbor (pt 2)

**And so our adventure in Far Harbor continues!**

* * *

I followed Nicky outside towards the entrance of Acadia.

"Nick!" I yelled.

He turned back and stared then continued walking. He was choosing to ignore me.

"Nick Valentine!"

He still continued walking without giving a reply.

"I'll just keep following you; you aren't going to get away from me that easily. You of all people should know that."

Nick stopped in his tracks, and turned to face me with rage in his eyes.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I want to talk to you."

"You sure you just don't want to go ask your questions to DiMA? Because he seems to know everything about me, while I know nothing."

"That's not what I want, Nick."

"You sure? Because I'm the one who woke up not knowing where you went. I'm the one who has to go find you because you're out and about getting background information on me. You realize that you could've just ask, right doll?" Nick yelled.

"I didn't want to hurt you. You were already a confused mess when we went back to the room, I didn't want to cause you anymore problems. You don't know much about yourself and DiMA has so many memory archives, I wanted to help. I want to understand you. I want to help you build a life for yourself, just like you said when we ended the Winter case. I thought that was what you wanted." I said.

"Well it's not what I wanted." Nick roared back.

"Then what do you want?" I yelled.

"I don't know," he paused. "I don't know," he said sitting down on the closest stone he could find.

I sat down next to him and for a few short moments there was nothing but silence between us. I'd figure there would need to be a few short minutes without us arguing over what Nick's new life was going to be. So we sat and watched the clouds in the sky rolls away for evening would soon be upon us again.

"Nicky, I just want to help you," I said interlocking his hand with mine.

"I know doll. I know."

"I found something that may be helpful in sorting out your feelings about DiMA, if you're interested."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"He gave me these locations of his old memories; I can find them and see if they have anything to say about you."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After a few short days of collecting all of the holotapes of DiMA's, I ran them through my pipboy to check if there was any evidence of Nick and DiMA's relationship that had happened over a century ago. The fourth holotape had something very intriguing on it, as I recognized the voice that played.

"Just what the hell are you?" an old Noir voice said.

"It's me, DiMA. We just escaped the Institute together. We are brothers." DiMA's voice sounded.

"I don't have a brother, especially one with your complexion!"

"Let me help you." DiMA said in a peaceful manner.

A fist fight broke out as the next few seconds of the tape rolled then finally DiMA's voice came over the tape.

"Goodbye… Brother…."

I took a deep breath as the tape ended. "Oh Nick, you're in for one big surprise." I thought to myself.

* * *

"Did you find those tapes DiMA wanted you to find?" Nick asked, already digging through my bag.

"Yes, Nick. Listen to tape four."

Nick scanned the holotape into his system. His facial expressions became sadder as the tape played. He appeared to be in disbelief about what the holotapes were playing for him.

"Oh God… I can't believe it. He actually did try to help and I repaid him with that fight we had? I wasn't actually left out in some dumpster, but rather that DiMA knocked me out and left me there? Why the hell can't I remember anything?" Nick said, cursing himself under his breath.

"Hey, forgetting things is going to happen, remember? That's why DiMA is hooked up to all of those archives, so he never really 'forgets.'"

"Yeah, you're right. So should I give him a chance or do I just choose to not accept him?"

"Do you want a brother Nick?" I ask.

"The question is, would I want DiMA to be that brother? No one gets to choose their family, but at least I'd have one."

I cupped Nick's face between my two hands, "You've always had a family. Think of all the people you've met in the last year that have accepted you as you are. They care about you Nick."

"You're not wrong, and there has been one specific person I haven't been able to get off my mind," he said while closing the space between us and pressing his lips against mine.

"Let's get back to DiMA, detective. This may finally close your case for good."

"Let's hope so." Nick said.

* * *

We traveled to Acadia in a timely manner. I know Nick was eager to get back to DiMA and apologize for what had happened when we first arrived here. Slowly we walked up towards the observatory door and Nick took a sharp inhale. He opened the door cautiously and proceeded inside to where we found DiMA sitting in his usual spot taking in data with Faraday at his side.

"Could you please excuse us a moment Faraday?" DiMA said, gesturing to his lab doorway.

Faraday sighed and headed towards his in that direction. In his lab, he'd be able to hear us still, but at least his listening in wouldn't be as oblivious as if he was standing right there.

"I was hoping we could talk DiMA." Nick said looking him.

"What is it Nick?"

"I haven't exactly been on my best behavior since we've met; in fact I've been a total jackass."

"Amen to that," I added.

Nick shot me an "I'll deal with later" look, while DiMA chuckled.

"As I was saying, I've not been very friendly towards you. Which was very unkind of me, seeing as though we are the same prototype and you helped me out of the Institute. I realized that what I've said and done in the past, calls for an apology. I'm sorry, for everything that has happened DiMA." Nick said with the sincerest look in his eyes.

"Say no more, Nick. I've always considered you a brother and I hope you will see Acadia as a home for you and your companion. She cares for you deeply Nick, as do I, which is why I'm offering a place to stay here, if you wish."

"Thanks DiMA, it means a lot to hear you say that." Nick said as he smiled at DiMA and me.


	11. Chapter 11 - He Just Says These Things

After Nick and I's adventure in Far Harbor, we decided to head back to the Commonwealth. I still needed to build that teleporter that Desdemona said would get me into the Institute.

It had been a year since I'd found my way out of Vault 111. My son, Shaun was still missing and the biggest lead we had was the Institute, which I had suspected all along. With Kellogg's death, it had only confirmed my suspicions. It had been a long battle trying to find my son, that was now a 10-year-old boy, and now I was so close. Now, I needed to find him.

"You alright over there?" Nick asked, whiling steering the boat.

"Yeah, just ready to get back to the Commonwealth." I replied.

"Me too, there are always more cases to solve."

"True that, Valentine."

Nick brought the boat into dock and we unloaded our things, it was about ten o'clock at night when we pulled in. The both of us were exhausted and needed to get to bed. So we headed back to the Red Rocket.

I woke up about around nine in the morning, and sat up. I was ready to head to the Old North Church, ready to find my son. It had been long enough since I'd seen him and I intended to let no more time pass in which my baby would not see his mother. I got up and began packing my supplies for the day, when I heard Nick rustling in the bed.

"Leaving me, are ya?" he said, with his eyes barely open.

"I'm going to use the teleporter today Nick, I'm ready to find Shaun. It's been too long for him to go without a mother."

"You want me to tag along with you? Make sure you get there alright?" he said, touching my hand.

"No, I'll be fine. Deacon is going to be coming with me. Thank you though." I said, planting a kiss on his forehead and heading out for my journey.

"Step onto the pad and we'll get you inside. Remember, to put that holotape into the nearest terminal. We need all the information we can on the Institute if we ever have a chance of blowing them off the map." Desdemona ordered.

"Got it, anything else?" I asked.

"Good luck, I hope you find your son."

"Thanks Dez."

And just like that a blue flash came over me, I closed my eyes just in case there was going to be any pain. When I opened them, I found myself unharmed and inside a clean room. Quickly, I looked around for a terminal to stick the holotape into. Upon finding one I put in the tape and allowed it to download most of the Institute's data they had on file. When the terminal released the tape a voice came over the intercom.

"You've come a long way to reach us; I'm surprised you even made it here. Please step into the elevator at the far end of the hallway."

I did as the voice said and stepped into the elevator.

"Welcome to the Institute. You may know little about us, but we know much of you. You've come here to find your son, and we have him here if you wish to see him."

The elevator moved further and further down into the complex. There I could see people and synths working. It was quite breath taking that this place had remained so clean and untouched by the outside world.

"We are not what the outside believes we are, we aren't monsters, just scientists looking to benefit the civilians of the outside realm. We just want someone to hear are side for once. Now, if you could please step off the elevator and meet me in the next room, I would be most appreciative."

Again I did what the voice said and headed in that direction. When entering the room I saw a little boy with red hair and blue eyes just like mine. It was him, it was really Shaun.

"Shaun, sweetie is that you?" I asked the boy.

He turned to face me, "Yes, I'm Shaun. Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, Shaun. I'm getting you out of there."

"Father help! I don't know you!"

Just then a figure walked into the room and replied "Shaun, S9-23 recall code cirus."

The older man turned to me and said, "Fascinating, isn't it? He's a prototype, I'm sure you've encountered them before in your journeys."

"How do you know of the 'journeys?'" I replied.

"I've watched and waited for you to come here, but first let us start off with introductions. I am Father, the leader of the Institute."

"Look I could two shits about who you are and what you do here. I want my son explain that to me." I scoffed.

"Right to it then? Well, you came here looking for your son who you believed was a young boy, but he is actually much older than you believe. You see that boy over there is one of our latest models of synth, he is not your actually son."

"Cut to the chase, if that isn't him then where is here?"

"I am your son, Shaun. It's good to finally meet you."

"That's bullshit! I have a young son, not some old ass man who's a cult leader claiming to be creating a 'better life' for the people of the Commonwealth."

"Is it so hard to believe that I could be your son? Do you even know how much time has passed since you were frozen?"

I remained silent, staring at the synth boy in the glass case.

"You were frozen for over 100 years, and in that time I was kidnapped and raised here for sixty years. So this makes this story one-hundred percent truthful."

"I still don't believe you old man."

"Why would I want to lie to you? At this point you've proven yourself a strong and dedicated woman, why would I want to take advantage of you?"

"Because you are a heartless son of a bitch, who runs a kidnapping organization. You replace people with synths, people who have families and lives of their own. You just get to take that all away for your fucking cause you claim you have. It's not right, what you or this entire organization does."

"If you would please just let me explain what we are trying to accomplish you might see it our way."

"No I wouldn't, you'll lie to me and I refuse to be lied to. I don't want any part of this or you, even if you are my son. You are a goddamn monster that threatens the Commonwealth, and if I have to eliminate you I will."

"Talk to our leaders and see what are cause is. You've early heard rumors from the radiated world out there. Let us try to explain."

"No I've heard enough and I don't need you or this fucking place. You're a monster and you'll pay for what you have caused the people of the Commonwealth. By the way, that 'world out there' you were talking about is more alive than any of you heartless bastards in here. I'm leaving, good luck with your cult." I said, heading towards the elevator and leaving the underground hell hole.

I headed back to the Red Rocket with my stomach in knots. Part of me wanted to lay down in bed and cry about what my so-called "son" had become, the other half wanted to rush into the Institute and nuke the whole fucking joint. When I returned, I found Nick sitting on a bench that I had placed outside the garage door. He smile and waved to me to come over and sit with him. I couldn't do it right now, I pushed forward, ignoring him. I just needed some time to myself, time away from everyone including him. So I headed back to my room that I'd built in my beginning months as the "Vault Dweller."

I laid there for what seemed like an eternity, crying. I cried because I wasn't here to save Shaun from the Institute , I cried because I couldn't do a damn thing about it, and I cried because I knew that the only way to fix this entire mess was to nuke the Institute. That meant killing the man that claimed to be my son, whether I believed it or not. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"It's open," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Hey Doll. You alright?" Nick said, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm fine, just a lot to take in."

"Your red eyes and soggy pillow say otherwise."

"I'm fine Nick, I really am," I lied.

I wanted to tell Nick, but I was ashamed to tell him what I had found out about my son. How could I tell him that my son was a murderer? That he made people like Nick to use as cannon fodder so they could protect the Institute's secrets. I couldn't tell him, he'd be hurt from seeing me hurt and knowing that the entire case was worthless.

"I've said this before, but I'll say it again. I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. And you know that I want to help you in any way I can." he said, giving me a smile that made me feel all warm inside.

"This man, the one that runs the Institute is… is." I couldn't finish my sentence, the pain hurt so much. I collapsed into Nick's lap. Planting my face on his legs and just sobbed.

Nick stroked his fingers through my hair, "its okay. I'm here for you. Anything you need just say the word."

I looked up at Nick with my tear filled eyes and just sat there for a few moments, staring into his eyes. He stared back holding the gaze. We didn't need to speak; words filled the air without being spoken. He then brought his lips closer to mine and whispered, "I love you, Red. You know that right?"

My heart stopped as I turned to break his gaze. Love me? How could he love me? I was the roughest woman within the Commonwealth. I'd killed raiders, gunners, and giant mutants just to get a paycheck. How the hell could someone like him love someone like me? Nick sensed my doubt and walked over so he could be in front of me.

"Don't ever doubt it, doll. I've come to care for you more than I've cared for anyone else. You're special to me, always have been, always will be. I don't need you to believe it because I do."

I pushed Nick away from my face in a playful manner, "You just say these things."

"I wouldn't say em' if they weren't true. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." I said getting up and planting a kiss on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12 - Third Times a Charm

**Sorry it's been a while, the Nick Valentine Romance mod came out for Xbox one and I've been in toaster heaven these last couple of days. So my apologies, but it did give some inspiration for this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I am also still looking for suggestions on upcoming chapters, so leave those in the comment section. Thanks!**

* * *

I got to admit, Nick and I'd relationship has been going well. He got along most of the time and he seemed to be a bit more understanding about the whole DiMA situation, and I'd now had come to terms with my son being a cult leader of the Institute. With things pretty much settling down we decided to settle on Spectacle Island together, just the two of us.

With the mirelurks gone, and the power up and running it seemed only the best spot to live. It was away from the main land of the wasteland and it also was a very secluded area. Nick and I could escape from our troubles anytime we wanted and it was great. We cleared most of the island of the trees and wooden shelters, and we fixed up the home there so we could have a place to live.

There was also a barn where I let Nicky work if he needed, he'd go in there and work on himself from time to time and also stitch up his detective jacket if needed. I'd usually be inside organizing shelves that held all of my collectibles I had found over the past year in this wasteland. Nick would laugh every time he'd walk in, "still collecting junk are we?" I'd laugh with him. It wouldn't be as fun if Nick didn't give me so much shit about it.

Yes, we'd built the perfect life together and if he and I had it our way it'd last till "judgment day" as he would say. There was one issue with our relationship though besides it being prefect and all. That problem was the three-letter word that your parents told you was a bad word until you got to a certain age. That word is "sex."

Alright, I still have thoughts about being intimate with Nicky. Usually, they'd come about when he was out in the barn stitching up his coat. My mind went wild anytime he'd take off and article of clothing, I could basically hear myself cheering "another piece, another piece!" Nick didn't seem to notice until he'd look into the window where I was at and smile while my face turned bright red and I ran towards the back of the house. I know that I'd have to initiate it at some point, and I'll admit I was kind of in a hurry. Don't get me wrong, the cuddling with him and kisses were great in all, but I did want a little more or in this case a whole lot more.

Nick always seemed confident in his abilities in the field and about solving cases, but when it came to intimate things, he'd seem to shut down on me, not literally though. I remember the first time when I told him I was interested; he'd said that "I must have been messed up in the head or something because, a dame like me deserves more than some broken metal synth." I just wanted to smack him for saying that, a guy like Nick didn't need flesh to be a real person. He was already more to me than anybody else was in this god-forsaken wastleland. I just had to prove it to him, in this particular way I wanted.

* * *

 **First Try**

Nick was out in the barn again, and I was gazing out the window to see what he was up to. He'd mentioned that in the last pack of wild dogs we'd fought, one of them snagged his coat and he wanted to repair it. So there he was and here I am, only this time I got the urge to go out and try to hint at what I wanted from Nick.

Nick didn't notice me walking out the door, until I came up behind him and hugged him.

"Whatcha doing, doll? Get sick and tired of organizing your stuff and thought you'd come out here?" He inquired.

"Well it's my barn too, Mr. Valentine," I told him as I sat down on the table next to him, watching him work.

"Came to enjoy the show then?" He flirted while gesturing to his arms and hands.

"Maybe I did or didn't, that's up to you to find out."

Nick stopped the machine and put his coat down. He turned to look at me with his gaze piercing through me.

"What is my red-haired dame up to then?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing, just curious what you're up to. Why am I making you nervous?"

"No not one bit, I'm just intrigued is all." He said brushing his hand up against my leg.

"Well now that you mention it, I have been thinking about something for a while now I've wanted to try."

Nick's eyes got big for a second as his mind just clicked about what I was thinking about. He turned his head down as if he was embarrassed to talk about it. He then turned the machine back on and continued on his work as if nothing happened.

"Did I say something wrong," I asked.

"No… it's just… uh... I got a lot of work to do… right now." He stammered.

"Oh." I said as I got up to leave.

If that's how he wanted it to be then so be it. I was up for the challenge anyway, I knew that this was not going to be an easy obstacle for either of us, but I was determined. To put it into direct terms, yes, I was going to get laid one way or another and I'd be damned if it didn't happen. So, I'd be trying my best over the next few days to get that old synth's motor going one way or another.

* * *

 **Second Try**

The next day I tried to be a little more demanding with my actions. Okay, that sounds disturbing but it was true. I'd been out most of the day while Nick chose to stay home from the agency so he could get some more home improvement projects done. He wanted to patch up the one hole in the roof or something that had been dripping on him every time he went to read the paper. I didn't bug me much, but I didn't sit there very often.

Upon walking in the front door, I called out "Nick! I'm home." I heard him get up from his chair and walk over as I set down my gear for the day. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips, only this time it wasn't going to be a simple peck like he usually did. Oh no, I backed him into the wall where I began planting kisses down his neck. I then took my hands from being around him and starting unbuttoning his shirt. I worked quickly so that way Nick would have no way to process what was happening, that was until I only had two buttons left and he turned and pinned me against the wall.

"Doll?" he asked in a sharp, but gentle tone.

"Yes Nicky?" I giggled while trying to sound innocent.

"Why is my shirt unbuttoned?"

"The same reason it could have been yesterday if you didn't have to 'work.'" I quipped back.

If synths could blush Nick's face would be bright red right now. He knew what I was up to and I think he enjoyed ignoring the fact of what was on my mind. I think he thought he was going to play this game for a little while longer until I gave up. Which I was not going to anytime soon, I just hope he knew what he was up against.

Nick nodded his head and replied, "You need some rest."

"Not fair, Valentine. Not fair."

"Life's not fair, doll. If the Commonwealth hasn't taught you that yet, than I guess I'd better now."

* * *

 **Third Try**

This time it was flipped, I had chosen to stay home today while Nick was out and about solving cases for people in Diamond city. It had been a few days since I last tried to provoke Nick into sleeping with me, but I hadn't given up hope yet. I just needed a few days to prepare.

In those days, I'd talked to Piper who seemed a bit more understanding than I thought she would have.

"So Pipes, can you keep a secret?" I questioned.

"Yes, unless it something that the town of Diamond City needs to know."

"Okay, so I'm trying to provoke Nick into something and I need to entice him to want to do it. What do I need to do that?"

"Wait… Red are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" she asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"Hehe, yeah…" I hesitated.

"Well Red, I got an idea of what we need to get you."

Those famous last words got me into what I'm wearing right now. You see Piper was almost as resourceful as Deacon when it came to spots in the Commonwealth. Plus, she was female so she could help a girl out. And help a girl out she did, in her journeys outside Diamond City when she was getting interviews for her paper, she stumbled upon some… umm… lace undergarments, I'll say.

Now, I wasn't too keen on wearing these things because they did look and feel a little uncomfortable, but if I wanted things to go my way then I'd say to suffer through it. I don't even think Gen 2 synths like Nick could even be turned on in a romantic way not in a mechanical way. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door handle clicking. "Oh shit," was the last thought that went through my mind. Quickly I gathered myself and hid behind one of the corners, where I could surprise Nick when he walked in.

"Hey doll, I'm back from the agency." He hollered thinking I was outside or something.

Stepping out from the corner and into Nick's direct line of side, I leaned up against the door way to the bedroom and replied, "Well hello to you too, Mr. Valentine," I said in a sultry manner.

Nick sighed and gave himself a face palm, "Woman you are going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"So you like it then?" I asked gesturing to my outfit.

"It's nice." He said with a bit of sarcasm in voice.

"Nice?" What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's alright."

"Well, does it inspire a certain mood?" I gushed, my facing turning red.

"Like what kind of mood?"

"You are so fucking dense, you know that? That or you're just trying to avoid the subject all together."

"Why whatever could you mean, my dearest dame?"

"You have got to fucking kidding me Valentine. I flirted with you in the barn, I unbuttoned your shirt, and now I'm wearing these uncomfortable, lace under garments, and you don't know what I'm getting at?"

Nick laughed, "I know what you are getting at, Red. I do, but I don't know if you really want to do this, especially with someone like me."

"We have been over this Nick; I don't care what you are. Your physical appearance doesn't matter to me. You are the man I love, and I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Well when you put it like that, how can I say no?"

"That's the spirit."

"Just promise me something, okay?"

"What's that Nicky?"

"We just do this slowly; I haven't exactly done this before." He said nervously.

"You're in good hands, Valentine. I promise."

"Thank you." Nick said.

We then headed towards the bed we shared.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Morning After

**Oh lord this chapter's cuteness is going to kill me! I did this instead of smut, because I haven't ever written smut and I figure I won't be good at it so, we have this instead. Another thing is, I'm running out of ideas for this story, so I might be ending it soon. Which I don't want to do, but if the inspiration is gone, I won't want to write half-heartily. On a happier note, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through the window. "Damn, morning already?" I thought to myself. The sky was lit up in the east, hints of pinks and oranges covered the land. It was a beautiful morning, after a beautiful night.

I shifted quietly to face Nick, who was still resting. I smiled, planted a light kiss on his cheek. He'd been so nervous the night before, and now here he was sleeping so peacefully. His eyes were shut, his lips relaxed, it was hard to fight the urge to want to kiss him again, but I didn't want to disturb him. So, I decided to get up, hoping to stay as quiet as I could.

Upon getting up, I walked over to the bathroom, feeling the breeze of the wind on my bare body. I tensed, and then continued on my way. In the bathroom, I found myself staring at myself in the mirror. I had a certain glow about me, my eyes were brighter than normal and my skin was softer than it had ever been. I then took my hand and rubbed it across my shoulder, remembering Nick's touch as if it was happening again. The memory of his skin against mine, the way I melted as his cool hands ran across my collarbone made my skin burn with pleasure. Last night, was everything I'd hope it be if not better. Releasing the memory from my current thoughts, I grabbed my robe and walked out to sit on the front porch.

I grabbed a chair and watched as the sun continued on its path to towards the high end of the sky. It was beautiful, everything was just beautiful this morning and there was nothing that could change it.

After sitting for a few minutes, I heard footsteps from inside the house. "Someone must be awake," I smiled. I wondered when the old bucket of bolts would be up. I then returned my gaze to the east, hoping he'd find me out here. After a few more minutes, I heard the familiar sound of the door shutting.

"And here I thought I'd be the first one up this morning," He joked.

I smiled.

"Care if I join you?" He asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

A smirk made its way across Nick's face as he took a seat right beside me. Nick then intertwined his hand with mine as we sat and took in the peaceful fresh air. Moments passed, but it didn't take long before my stomach started growling.

"Well, looks like I in need of some breakfast. Are you coming in?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He replied getting up from his chair.

The good thing about having a house outside the Commonwealth was that there was no one to steal the food I'd been collecting. Boxes of cakes, apples, and sugar bombs stood in the cabinet untouched until now that is. I grabbed bowl and filled it with sugar bombs, that most nutritious start to the day, I guess. Then, I walked my bowl over to the table where Nick had sat down and began reading the paper.

"So what's new in Diamond City today?" I asked.

"Well, Piper wrote about how the Minutemen are making a comeback in the Commonwealth, other than that not much."

Making small talk was getting worse by the minute, Nick and I needed to talk about last night. I needed to know if it had been as good for me, as it was for me. I didn't want to be selfish and have all the fun, but if he didn't like it or if he needed something new, I'd understand. We took this chance together and if it didn't work, it didn't work. I just need to know his thoughts on it.

"So… about last night." I stammered.

"Yeah?" His eyes lit up.

"Was that okay for you or did something not go the way you wanted it too or…" my voice trailed off.

"I got to admit doll that was different for me."

"Oh," I replied, hesitantly.

"No not like that, I mean a good kind of different. I rather enjoyed myself, as I hope you did too."

"I did, more than you could ever imagine. I just want to make sure you were okay with what happened. I knew you weren't sure about it."

"Doll, feeling you skin against mine made me feel more alive than I ever have in years. Your kiss is enough to keep me going, but now we have more than I could have ever wanted from a partner. You showed me that I'm more a person than anyone else in this place. That I have worth to not just anyone, but to you. And if I have it my way, you will be the first and last person I will ever hold so dearly to myself."

"Glad to hear I have no competition," I joked.

"I only have eyes for you, doll. Just remember that."


End file.
